The present invention concerns a method of using a portable radiophone as a radio calling device by employing the receiving function thereof, particularly when the battery for operating the radiophone is too depleted to transmit signals.
Generally, if the battery for operating the portable radiophone is too depleted to transmit signals, the radiophone indicates that the battery should be replaced. If the battery is not replaced, the radiophone can not transmit and thus becomes completely useless.